Caroline's Crazy Bucket List
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Caroline decides to write a Bucket List and makes her crazy friends help her complete every single one.
1. Caroline

Title: Caroline's Crazy Bucket list

Author: Jazzy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Vampire characters, or any other characters that I may name. I do not own any of the songs that I may put in the story either. I am not getting money, this is just a fan fiction I am writing for fun.

Rating: Mature just incase

Summary: Caroline decides to write a Bucket List and makes her crazy friends help her complete every single one.

A.N. This is going to be a silly story. Some of them are going to be short little drabbles, and some are going to be longer. If I decide to shorten the list and not do any of the items on the list I will post another bucket-list and explain to you why I chose not to do the others. I did choose A LOT of things she wants to do. But as I said some may be very short. I don't like reading drabbles and never even wrote them. So this story is just going to be fun. She isn't going to gossip about the things she did with others in the next chapters. They are going to be more like little one shots. It'll start out on the night she does something and she is most likely already going to be with that person. Then it will end. Most likely going to be not gossiping. So read, enjoy and please review. Reviews help me write faster because I get writers block often.

A.N.2 I got a few ideas from The story 'Mona Lisa' by: xthesebonesx

I'll admit that I got the bucket list idea from that author, but I have also read other stories that had bucket list stories. Even in other fan-fiction worlds. Like Harry Potter. But I got the karaoke idea from their story, but I love karaoke and decided it would be a fun idea for my story. I also got the movie idea from her but I changed it up a little.

** Caroline Forbe's Bucket List **

1. Go sing Karaoke . A friend gets to choose 1 song, no matter what it is and she can't refuse. She gets to choose either a song for him to sing or a duet for him to sing with her.

2. Kick Elena's ass

3. Have a girls night with Bonnie (NO ELENA or anybody else) and confess to Bonnie that she always loved Bonnie more then Elena. And she was always jealous of their friendship. It was obvious to the whole town but especially her how close the other two are and that it always hurt her when she got left out.

4. Kiss Stefan Salvatore and brag about it in Elena's face.

5. Make things right with Matt. Explain why she ended up choosing Tyler over him and apologize.

6. Leave Virginia

7. Go to the Big Apple and find out what is so special about the dirty place that everybody loves so much.

8. Get arrested

9. Dance in the rain giggling and screaming.

10. Forgive Tyler for biting her and almost killing her.

11. Forgive her father for choosing heaven over spending eternity with her.

12. Have a bitch fight with Rebekah once and for all.

13. Go to Florida and go to disney World.

14. Swim with the dolphins

15. Stab Katherine for suffocating her and turning her into a monster

16. Admit to Damon how much he had hurt her in the past. That she really truly loved him and was always hurt that he never gave a shit about her. Even when their in the same little group, they barely hang out or talk.

17. Go to Vegas

18. Have a love triangle with two hot brothers.

19. Go to a Twilight movie and scream 'VAMPIRE's DON'T SPARKLE'

20. Confess to Katherine that she always liked her more then Elena.

21. Cuddle with Damon or Klaus

22. Kiss Jeremy for shits and giggles to see what kissing Elena's baby sibling would be like.

23. Call someone back from the dead in the cemetery and then scream loudly when they talk back.

24. Sleep with an original vampire.

25. Sleep in a coffin for a whole night.

26. Have a prank night and cause fights.

27. Make fun of Klaus's name without getting killed.

28. Start a food fight and blame it on someone else.

29. Go to a Harry Potter movie dressed as a vampire. Fangs and gold eyes, with two of her vampire friends wearing red contacts and fangs too.

30. Eat lots of garlic one night, wearing crosses and joke about stupid myths that people make up.

31. Kidnap somebody.

32. Pretend to drown in an ocean, so that a hot lifeguard can save her.

33. Make a confession in a church to the priest, even if its a false confession.

34. Get Ric and Damon to have a huge fight and break up.

35. Go to a Lord of the rings movie and scream "I LOVE YOU DUMBLEDORE. Even if you are a meddlesome old fool that is obsessed with muggle candy and are gay.'

36. Crank call somebody.

Stefan Salvatore to be fun one night. No Elena whining. No broodiness. Get him to stop being so serious and laugh and have fun.

38. Fall in love and be happy.


	2. 1 Go sing Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the songs that they sing. I am not making money from this story. Their L.J Smith characters, Michael Jackson's song and Aqua's song.

Part 1:

** 1. Go sing Karaoke . A friend gets to choose 1 song, no matter what it is and she can't refuse. She gets to choose either a song for him to sing or a duet for him to sing with her.**

Caroline Forbes was standing outside a bar a few towns outside of MyStic falls with Damon and Stefan Salvatore and her professor and friend Rik. She was extremly excited that she finally got to start on her Bucket List that she made the other night. When she told her group of friends that she made a Bucket List they all teased her about it. Why would she need a Bucket List when she was a vampire and got to live eternity? Caroline explained to them that even though she was a vampire and got to live for eternity she was still pretty much human. She was living with her sheriff mother, going to high school, she was still the cheer captain of her cheerleading squad, still did human things like eat and sleep. She had to live her life though, pretty soon she wouldn't be able to do whatever she wanted. Pretty soon she would be forced to move out of MyStic Falls, Virgina and she'd be all on her on. She wanted to have some fun now before her human life was really over and she was alone. They all kind of frowned at her but understood and agreed to help her with it. She wouldn't allow them to read her list though, because she was not proud of everything on her list. She told them a few things and told them that she'd be coming to get them when she was ready to do something on the list with that person.

Caroline chose to go Karokeying with Damon because she thought it would be fun with him. He enjoyed drinking, dancing and having fun. When she went to his house Damon was not alone, Stefan and Ric were with him too. So she dragged them along also, since they both enjoyed drinking too. She was wearing a red silky dress, down to her knees, and had a gold cross around her neck, along with black gloves them went up to her wrist. She was holding her fake drivers license, that her mother knew nothing about. Infact she was kinda embaressed sneaking into a bar at the age of 17 with her professor. She knew it was embaressed too he kept on glancing at her nervously.

Caroline shot a glare at him and finally spat, "Stop looking at me Professor! You'll have to get over embaressment. You have to start realizing that I am not like your other students, that I am a vampire and I get to do very adult things when your other students can't. Besides I am frozen in my 17 year old body and won't ever turn 21 years old. Is it fair to me that I don't get to have fun like all other grown-ups do like yourself? Just because I am forced to look 17 my whole life?"She frowned.

Alaric cleared his thought, "Sorry Caroline. I just can't help feeling kind of odd and embaressed. I have never went out drinking with a student of mind. If anybody from Mystic Falls saw us, I'd get reported and be fired. "He scratched the back of his neck oddly.

Damon slapped the back of Alaric's back and chuckled. "Its okay old buddy. I understand how you feel. You are what 50? Going out with your high school student. Does kind of sound slightly perverted. Are you sure you aren't a petifile?"He joked.

Stefan, Caroline and Alaric all slapped him. Stefan slapped Damon over his head, Caroline slapped him across his face hard, and Alaric well he punched the vampires shoulder as hard as his human fist could hit. That just made Damon chuckle and shrug his shoulders and mutter its true.

"You don't have to be such a Dick bro."Stefan mumbled, shifting his feet back and forth.

Caroline sighed loudly, even though vampires don't need to breath, she still did everyday human things so nobody would get suspicious. "Alright conversation over. Lets go inside and have a drink. Maybe look thru the book and find some songs."She smirked, hooking her arm with Stefan's and dragging him along, knowing that the other two would have no choice but to follow them. She ignored them as they joked around behind her, and she showed the man at the door her I.D when he asked her for it. When the man nodded his head in approval, she smiled and led Stefan inside. She walked with him up to the bar, let go of his hand and hopped onto a tall bar stool in front of the book, feeling Stefan sit down next to her.

Damon sat down on her other side, taking the book from her. "Did you forget something Barbie? I get to pick the perfect song for you to sing, and you aren't allowed to refuse either. No matter how awful or perverted the song is."He chuckled, as she glared at him and sighed. He snapped his fingers and ordered shots for everybody, while looking into the folder. He chuckled a few times and raised his eyebrows once or twice.

The bartender slid their shots towards them, everybody nodded or muttered their thanks and took their shots at the same time, Damon of course winning like always, with Alaric coming in second. Caroline muttered 'Drunks', which got two hateful glares sent her way, causing Stefan and her to laugh.

"Alright Alright what am I singing?"Caroline asked, drumming her finger nails on the bar out of nervousness and excitement, causing Stefan to chuckle once again. He grabbed her hand stilling her fingers.

"Relax Care, we are here to have fun. He isn't going to pick anything that horriable out, and if he does just remember you get to pick a song that he has to sing too."Stefan stated, smirking, giving her fingers a squeeze. "And I have known my brother longer then you and can help find an awful song for him to sing."He laughed.

Damon glared at his brother, then snapped his fingers once again and ordered a whisky. When his drink came, he took a sip, then slammed it down without breaking it and smirked at Caroline. "I decided on what song for you to sing. Your theme song."He chuckled.

Caroline raised her eyebrows in confusion with a tiny cute little pout. She had no idea what song he meant. "My theme song? I don't have a theme song Damon."She rolled her eyes and laughed. She was going to continue speaking when she heard Stefan and Alaric laughing loudly when they finally got what song she was supposed to sing. She was still confused and started tapping her nails on the table once again. "Will somebody clue me in please?"She asked, annoyed.

Stefan cleared his throat and answered, "The Barbie Doll song."He smirked. "Damn Damon that is really cruel of you brother, but I approve. This will be amusing to watch."

"You telling me bro? I wish that I had a camera with me."Damon smirked. "Times like this are nights that she'll wish and hope that she can remember forever." He saw Stefan frown and he nodded his head, then looked back at Caroline and smiled at her. "What do you say Caroline? Ready to back down yet?"He asked, winking at her. "Or are you going to prove to everybody just what a real Barbie doll that you really are!" He joked.

"Fuck!"Caroline pouted, and slapped the bar hard, causing the men to laugh at her and the bartender to glare at her. "Can I have a vodka please?"She asked, seeing him nod. She was desperate to get a little buzzed before she made a complete fool out of herself. A few minutes later the drink was slid over to her, she took it without even thanking the man and chugged it down in 2 seconds. She then slammed the glass down hard, cringing when it broke. She got another glare sent her way, and he was about to yell at her when somebody spoke to him.

"Sorry she is having a rough night. I'll pay for the damage she made."Ric stated, digging thru his wallet and handed the man $30 to pay for Caroline's drink and her broken glass. The man took it, nodded his head and cleaned up her mess.

Caroline was thank-ful when the bartender left, glad to be away from his cruel looks. She took a deep breath and then chuckled. "Thanks for the drink Professor Ric."She giggled some more. "You not only helping me sneak into a bar but you also buying me drinks now? You going to try to get into my panties too?"She asked, joking.

Damon, Stefan and her laughed hard when Alaric made a loud disgusted squeaking sound, stood up so fast that his stool hit the floor loudly, and ran to the bathroom.

Damon rolled his eyes, sending her a silly grin. "You trying to give him a heart-attach?"He joked.

"Well if I give him a heart-attach then you can finally change your honey poo and live happily ever after!"She answered, giggling some more. Her little joke made Stefan snort with his laughter. They both ignored Damon's glaring and rude comments.

"Alright enough of this bullshit get your hot blond ass up on that stage and sing your theme song." Damon ordered, smirking at her.

"You want to sing this as our duet? I can be Barbie and you can be Ken?"Caroline daringly asked, smirking. She saw Stefan smirk as well. They both chuckled as Damon shot them each a glare that would kill someone who was not super-natural. Caroline lifted her hands up chuckling, "Okay Okay I'm going."She stood up, winking at the two Salvatore men and walked up to the stage. She whispered to the man the song she was going to sing. Glared at him as he looked her up and down then nodded his head approving of her song.

Caroline stood on the stage and waved to everybody. "Hello everybody. I'm going to be singing my 'theme song' as my boyfriend Damon practically dared me to sing. He is forcing me to sing the Barbie Doll song because he enjoys calling me Barbie."She said, flicking her curly blond hair, pouting at everybody. "Not sure where he gets that name from."She joked, then pouted, "Sorry but my Ken won't be joining me tonight." The music then started and her beautiful angel like voice started to sing the Barbie doll song, a song that she pretends to hate with a passion, but secretly does love. She felt like a fool singing the Barbie song when she doesn't have a ken singing with her. So she only sings the Barbie doll lines.

_ I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Caroline inwardly chuckled with the crowd. She was slightly emabressed but she would admit she is having a blast! She always thought this song was fun. She smirked as Damon, Stefan and Alaric laughed and could tell they were all making fun of her. She started shaking her hips, dancing around, really getting into the song. Pretending like she really was a barbie doll, causing the crowd to go even more wild with laughter.

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!

Caroline smirked when she said _"Oh, I love you Ken",_ her eyes glazing into Damon's eyes. She saw most of the crowd glance at him, so they knew that he was her pretend Ken. That made her smirk, bow and giggle as she left the stage.

As soon as she took her place at the bar, there was a glass of Strawberry pina coloda daqurie waiting for her. She sat down and took a sip ignoring the boys cat calls, jokes and chuckling. She took a large sip, thankfully she won't be getting any brain freezes since she was a vampire. She then sighed and glared at all three of them, then let out a small smirk. "Alright alright joke about it now if you must but we'll never talk about this night again."She playfully warned the men. Caroline took another sip of her frozen drink, then grabbed the book full of songs. She started flipping the pages not liking any songs so far.

"I'm a plastic Barbie Doll in a fashion world."Damon joked, placing his hands under his nipples pretending her had breast, making the males laugh at his joke because he sung in a girly voice.

Caroline smirked, "Laugh it up now Ken, because you are up next."She threatened, continuing to flip thru the pages as the boys kept on joking.

"Pick something awesome for Damon."Alaric said, slapping Damon's back as he chugged down his drink.

Caroline winked at them and stated, "Oh believe me I plan on it. Infact I know what I am going to make Damon sing and it should be hilarious."She giggled. She flipped the book shut and continiued drinking her drink. She smirked as Stefan eyed her curiously, trying to get her to tell him. "I'm not telling anyone what damon will be singing. Not yet anyway. Keep on drinking, you'll need to be more wasted."She joked.

"Fuck this is a time where I would love to read minds."Stefan joked.

Damon snorted, "What like that Cullen boy?"

Damon's joke caused the other three to raise their eyes and smirk at him.

Alaric chuckled loudly, "You read that Twilight shit like all the girls in my classes did? I get tired of hearing about how sexy and hot those vampires are."He glared at Caroline, causing Caroline to shrug her shoulders and give him an innocent grin.

"Blondie forced me to listen to those books in between sex and me feeding on her and shit while she was still human."Damon said, shrugging, chugging down his drink. He didn't think anything of what he said, but noticed how everyone got as quiet as a loud bar could get.

"You mean when you compeled her and practically raped her and killed her? All those times Damon?"Stefan asked, glaring at him.

Caroline cleared her throat and shouted, "ENOUGH!" She then squeaked embaressingly, not meaning to yell that loudly. She smiled at everyone and mumbled sorry as people gazed at them curously. "Sorry about that."She fake laughed, "Too much to drink I guess."She smiled sheepilshly. "I don't want to talk about that. That is history."She whispered. She was thankful when the other three nodded and agreed silently to stop speaking of her past out of respect towards her. "Thank-you" She continued in a soft voice.

It was silent for several minutes as everybody drunk. After Damon ordered and polished off three more drinks in a row, she cleared her throat and smirked at him. "You'll be singing Billie Jean by Michael Jackson."She said, giggling at his disgusted face. She heard Stefan chuckle, but her gaze was still on Damon and smirked at him some more. "I'd love to see you do his dance moves too."She suggested, laughing.

Damon grabbed Alaric's glass, chugged it, then grabbed Stefans glass and chugged that as well. He eyed her girly shit and glared at her, then stood up. "Fine princess but after this we are leaving and we are not talking about it again for the rest of our eternity stuck together."He ordered, continuing to glare at her, as he stormed up to the stage. He told the man what he'd be singing, then the music started playing and he stood on the stage. He didn't great everybody like Caroline did, just cleared his throat and started to sing.

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene

I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one

Who will dance on the floor in the round

She said I am the one will dance on the floor in the round

She told me her name was Caroline, as she caused a scene

Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one

Who will dance on the floor in the round

Damon sung and danced, smirking at Caroline's reaction to his name change.

People always told me be careful of what you do

And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts

And mother always told me be careful of who you love

And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

Damon chuckled a little after singing that verse, because he always did break young girls hearts and their mothers did try to keep them away from him.

Caroline is not my lover

She's just a girl who claims that I am the one

But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

Damon sung, did the moon walk and even grabbed his crotch, smirking as everyone cheered him on, asking him to grab his dick again. He continued singing and once the song was over, he grinned at everyone, winked at Caroline and left the stage. The group all joked around and laughed, while drinking for the rest of the night. Stefan even got up on the stage to sing a rock song, as Alaric got up on the stage and sung a oldie song. Damon joked some more about Alaric's song type and kept calling him on old man. They had a great night.

TBC: Hope you liked the first chapter. It was fun writing it. Just remember that not every chapter will be as long as this one. Some may be drabbles. Please review though. I'm excited to hear what you all think of this story.


	3. 5 Make things right with Matt

AN: Thank-YOU very much for the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue giving me reviews. For those of you that favorite my story or alert it, can you please review? Because it seriously helps me write more and faster.

AN2: Sorry I know the last chapter was fun, but I can't always have fun chapters! This one is a tear-jerker. And I am not going to do them in order, because some of them may end up in the same chapter. Also most people probably don't do bucket lists in order anymore. SO enjoy!

Part 2

5. Make things right with Matt. Explain why she ended up choosing Tyler over him and apologize.

Caroline decided that before she could really have too much fun with her bucket list, she had to make things right with Matt. Even if she ended up losing him out of her life for good, she just had to. Caroline had ignored the topic for too long and she just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't right of her to choose his best friend over him and just throw him away like he was a piece of garbage. It was actually quite selfish of Caroline and she was ashamed of herself. Even more so because she hurt him the same way that that bitch Elena did and that made her hate herself even more. She always hated how Elena ended things with him and that got with Stefan, not giving a crap about his feelings. She even stopped talking to him and when he tried talking to her she acted like he was some creepy stalker, instead of one of her childhood best friends. Caroline had a better excuse for the way she has been acting then Elena. Elena's parents died and that is tough, she knows its tough, but Caroline lost her own life too. She was forced to grow up fast and is stuck being a vampire the rest of her life. So she has some selfish reasons for doing stupid things, Elena doesn't.

Caroline sighed angerly, shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed to stop thinking about this and needed to just do it. It was over due too, she wasn't even with Tyler anymore. Caroline hopped into her convertible car and sped to Matt's house. She didn't even bother calling or texting him, she couldn't deal with anymore lies and excuses not to see her. A few minutes later she parked her car in front of his house and saw his truck was in the driveway. Caroline cleared her throat and stepped out of her car, shut it silently, then jogged up to his house. She rang the door bell and waited patiently for him to answer, tapping her foot out of nervousness as usual.

Matt answered the door, saw his ex girlfriend and continued staring at her, while frowning. He then cleared his throat and mumbled, "Caroline?"He said, more like asked her silently 'what the hell are you doing here?'

Caroline waved at him, bit her lip smiling softly. "Hi ya Matt."She whispered, looking down to her feet.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"Matt asked, still looking at her. She didn't expect him to ask her into his home, because even if they were semi friends she knew he would never truly trust her. That was another reason why they would never work out together.

Caroline bit her lip once again, chanced a look at his face, saw that he was nervous and she chuckled softly. "Look at us? Acting like school children."She stated, folding her hands in front of her, laughing some more. "We have been child-hood friends all of our life. Very close and even dated and we can barely look at each other and speak to each other like grown-ups."She rambled, and stopped laughing when she realized it really wasn't funny. Caroline looked at him, smiled sadly, "Matt will you come sit with me in the car? I came here because you and I need to talk. Its way over due."She whispered, frowning.

"Don't be silly Care you can com."Matt started to say, then closed his mouth looking at her. He cleared his throat, nodded his head, walked out the door, shutting it behind him and walked towards her car, with her following him behind him with a frown on her face. Matt opened up her car door and sat in the passenger seat, two seconds later Caroline hopped into her drivers seat. "Its long over due huh."Matt whispered.

"Yes it is. I have been very selfish Matt and I'm sorry. I haven't been treating you like one of my child-hood good friends. Nor even my boyfriend. I kinda dropped you like a fly and I didn't even mean to do so. I don't even know how it happened really. I was never into Tyler. No offense I know he was your best friend and when I dated you I became close to him, but he was always such a."Caroline said, looked at him, chuckled and added, "A fucking dick! And you can't even lie to my face and say he wasn't."

"Of course I won't lie. He is a total dick! A horn-dog! He doesn't care who he hurts, I mean look at what he did to me and then you later on? I don't even know why I was friends with that ass hole my whole life really. We were always best friends."Matt said, running his hands thru his dark blond short hair.

"No he wasn't only a ass-hole or dick. You know that Matt, heck even I know that. He used to be a great guy. A great friend."She said, "And also a great boyfriend."Caroline whispered that last part.

"He tried to kill you Caroline!"Matt said, angrily. "Excuse me for not having any pity for him! He also stole you from me."

"First of all I am not anybodies property, so he didn't steal me from you nor anyone. Yes I will admit that what he and I did was awful and believe me we actually didn't plan it. We both actually felt extremely guilty and terrible about hurting you."Caroline said, pulling her long blond curls in a pony tail. She then sighed and glanced at him. "It honestly would never have happened if he didn't become a were-wolf."

"Oh gee that makes me feel so much better!"Matt grumbled, wrapping his arms over his chest, ignoring her pity looks.

"You have to understand that him turning into a were-wolf changed his life. He became a werewolf because he accidentally killed someone. Its in his family, he can't help it. Where I was killed and turned into a vampire, he can't help that its in his blood. We are very different and we are actually were meant to be enemies."Caroline admitted, "But he was all alone and was turning into a wolf. I felt guilty. His life changed and was ruined all in one second, out of nowhere. He didn't even know his father was a werewolf, nor was his uncle. They never told him. Which I must say was very wrong of them for not telling him that he may turn into a wolf one day."

Caroline leaned her head back on her seat, eyed him with a frown on. He stayed quiet, which caused her to sigh. "Look he needed a friend ok? He had nobody! He found out he became a wolf and he had nobody to help him. I had nobody also. I woke up as a vampire at a hospital and was craving blood. I've killed. I was a lone. Bonnie hated me when she found out I was a vampire and Elena felt sorry but I could tell that she never trusted me either. She took it more naturally but only because she was banging a vampire."She snorted. "She was really being nice to me because Stefan most likely begged her to be nice to the baby vampire."She frowned and closed her eyes. "So I understood what he was going threw. I knew that Damon and Stefan didn't give a shit that he turned, they didn't pity him like I did. They felt threatened by it actually. They didn't trust him. I was ordered to stay away from Tyler."She got interrupted.

"Didn't stop you though."Matt muttered.

"No it didn't. I felt bad for him. He was my boyfriends best friend, one of my new good friends and he was all alone. Can you really blame me?"She whispered.

"YES I CAN FUCKING BLAME YOU CAROLINE!"Matt yelled, glaring daggers in her eyes. "You were my girlfriend! You begged me to give you a chance, I didn't even like you that way at first, but you had a crush on me and I gave you a chance. You sunk your vampire nails into my skin, clutching me tightly, forcing me to FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He took a deep breath. "Then Tyler kills a guy, becomes more of an ass-hole and steals my girlfriend! Of course I can blame you! You could have gotten yourself killed! You said that Damon and Stefan Salvatore didn't even trust him and that you were enemies! He was a new wolf and could have killed you. The Salvatore's have been around way long then you have, they know better then you, if they tell you to stay away from him, then you fucking STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"He spat, opened up her car door, and slammed the door hard.

Caroline had tears falling down her face as she watched him walk fastly over the grass to his house. She didn't even want to mention once again that she was not a vampire when they started dating. She whispered, "I'm so sorry Matt. I really did love you once upon a time."She frowned. Caroline's eyes raised up when he stalled in his steps, spun around and stormed back to her. She heard him tapping on her window, and she pressed the button down, watching the window go down. Caroline then looked at him, wiping her tears off her face. "I'm so sorry Matt. Please forgive me."She whispered, embarrassed as her lips started trembling, as more tears slipped down her face.

Matt took a deep breath, frowned at her, slapped her hands away from her face, and wiped her tears off of her face. "I know that you are sorry and I get it too. I just can't."He said, shaking his head, "I'm just not ready to."He sighed, then added, "I'm just not ready to forgive you. I do not trust you. Its not just the house thing either. You broke my heart Caroline and you did it in the most heartless way too. You left me for my best friend, I didn't only lose the girl I was in love with, but I lost my best friend too. I was forced to watch you to snuggle and whisper in classes, and send love notes to each other and kiss and giggle and shit. Neither of you cared about my feelings." Matt patted her back softly, then kissed her teary cheek. "I don't hate you, I never could hate you. I'm just not ready to let back in my life yet. Hopefully one day soon their will be room in my heart to let you in as a friend again. Not yet, I'm sorry." Matt frowned at her, turned around and walked slowly back to his house, looking back at her shaking form once more, and shook his head, walked into his house, shut and lock the door. Then went to his bed and cried softly.

Caroline sat in her car for a good ten minutes, crying. She then wiped her tears away and sped away from Matt's house. She didn't expect him to forgive her, she didn't go there for him to forgive her. Caroline went to see Matt to apologize to him. She deserved what she got. She hoped he would forgive her one day, and he told her he didn't hate her, so as much as she is hurting now, she has hope that she'll get her friend back one day.

TBC:

AN: I am having problems uploading on this site for some reason and its really annoying me. Do any of you fellow writers know what is going on? It keeps on telling me this ' Please select a compatible file from your computer.' The thing is...I never had that problem before. I ALWAYS used to be able to upload, not anymore. Now I have to use one of my already uploaded chapters, delete the stuff in it and paste my new chapter in its place and change the name of the chapter. What is going on? Please help me. Thanks in advance.


	4. 10 Forgive Tyler for almost killing her

AN: Enjoy! Please read and review.

Part 3

10. Forgive Tyler for biting her and almost killing her.

It was hours after her and Matt's talk and she has been moping around feeling sorry for herself. Caroline got up from lying on her bed for three hours crying and decided that she didn't deserve to feel sorry for herself. She did something bad, she maned up and apologized, now the ball was in his court if he wanted to be friends again. She still didn't think she could have fun with her friends unless she faced her other problems. She had to cross off Tyler s name to her bucket list tonight, even if she was having an awful night.

Caroline stripped out of her clothes, threw them into her dirty laundry hamper, then walked into her bathroom. She turned on the water, waited for it to heat up, then hopped into the shower. Caroline closed her eyes as she wet her hair, then poured shampoo, then conditioner in her hair, then washed it out. Once her hair was cleaned, she washed her body, and scrubbed her face clean. Caroline stayed under the water enjoying the heat for twenty more minutes, not allowing herself to cry. When she was ready, she shut the water off, then grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body, dried herself off a bit, then left her shower. She wrapped another towel around her head, drying her hair, as she walked into her bedroom.

Caroline walked to her closet, pulled out a blue sundress, panties and a bra. Then walked over to her couch, sat down and continued drying off. Caroline then put her bra on, then slipped her dress over her head. She stood up and slipped her panties on. She then brushed her now knotty hair, pulled it back into a pony tail. She smeared lipgloss on her lips, sprayed perfume, grabbed her I Phone, her keys, her purse and left her bedroom. Caroline then jogged down the stairs, opened up her door, shut it, locked it, then walked to her car, hopping it in, started it and sped on off.

Caroline parked her car at a Hallmark type store that had gifts, cards and candies. It of course wasn't called 'Hallmark' because MyStic Falls was a small town, they didn't have a nice fancy store like that here. Caroline walked into the store a few minutes later and started browsing around. She found a card that said 'I forgive you' it was cute and not too girly. She then found a white teddy bear holding a black heart, in the middle of the heart said 'I forgive you' and the words were written in blue. It wasn't 'too girly'. There was no pink or purple, and even though he'd probably roll his eyes or laugh at her gift, she knew Tyler would also smile. Her forgiving him would make him happy, and that made her happy too. Caroline knew that he didn't mean to try to kill her and that he felt bad, he deserved forgiveness, she didn't deserve Matt's forgiveness, not yet.

Caroline paid for her things, got the cashier to wrap her bear up, then left the store. She wrote in his card. Then placed it back into its envelope, and wrote his name on it, then placed it on his gift. The card said.

**_Dear Tyler,_**

**_ I know I have been avoiding you, and I'm sorry. It wasn't easy to face my 'boyfriend' of the time after he nearly killed me. I have had quite a bit of time though to think things threw. I don't want to avoid you anymore, I don't want us to look sadly at each other and move her faced away without talking either. I am writing this right now to let you know that I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean to try to kill me, and that you are sorry. I also know that you hate yourself for that night. I don't want you to hate yourself Tyler, that isn't why I was avoiding you. I was just hurt. I really did love you. It was hard being away from you, not just because we were dating, but because I considered you a good friend. So I forgive you and I miss the hell out of you! I am hoping we can put this behind us and be friends once again. I need my buddy back and I know you miss me, your favorite vampire. Maybe you can even help me with my bucket list._**

**_ Love ya,_**

**_ Care-Bear_**

Caroline wiped a few stray tears off of her face, then when there was no more tears she wiped some blush on her face to take away the evidence that she was just crying. This was a really tough night for her, but she really missed her friend. Caroline then started driving to the "Lockwood's' mansion. She parked, sighed with relief when his mothers car wasn't there, but his was. She then left her car, slammed it shut, and walked slowly up to the door. She knew he knew she was there. Caroline rung his door-bell, holding his card and gift and waited.

When Tyler opened up the door, she didn't even wait for him to say anything, she dropped his gift on the floor, then ran into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him, held him tightly and started crying into his chest. She didn't even care if she was making a fool of herself, or that she just fixed her make-up! Its been awhile since she had been into his arms and she needed this. She sniffed his chest, sighing at the delicious cologne he wore drifted to her nose.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her body, placed his nose in her neck, inhaling her strawberry sweet scent. "Care-Bear."Tyler whispered, holding her even tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."Caroline whispered, clinging onto him tightly. "I'm sorry too. I have missed you."She mumbled in his neck. "So so much."She added, chuckling, as more tears slipped her face.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Care-Bear, but thank-you. It means so much to me, it really does."Tyler said, kissing her cheek. Tyler let her go and stepped back, picking up his gift, and gave her a crooked smile. "What is this?"

Caroline laughed softly, wiping her eyes and nose from her tears. "Oh I bought you something, open it later. Its really embarrassing."She laughed, smiling at him. She was glad things were okay with him. "And you do deserve my forgiveness Tyler, it wasn't your fault. If I didn't think you deserved my forgiveness I wouldn't be here right now."She admitted.

Tyler ignored what she said, and opened up his card, read the words, smiled thankfully at her, then opened up his gift, looked at it, blinked, looked at her, then looked at the bear, blinked, then chuckled loudly. "Wow I wasn't expecting this. Thank you Caroline."He said, smirking. "I'll treasure this bear with my life."He winked at her. "Really though thank-you so much for forgiving me."He whispered.

Caroline smiled at him, shrugged her shoulders, and nodded her head. "You are very welcome Tyler."She grinned at him. "Now I get to check another thing off of my bucket list."She joked, smirking.

"Ohhh so is that really the reason that you forgave me? Because you added me to your famous 'bucket list'?Tyler asked, joking.

"Maybeeeeee."Caroline joked, laughing. "I'm kidding. No this was actually one of the most important things on my list that I just 'had' to do. Most of the other ones are just silly. I had to get the depressing ones out of the way first, so I can have fun."She admitted, frowning.

"Ah the depressing ones."Tyler sighed, sighing. "I take it you went to see Matt?"He asked, watching her nod her head. "I take it he reacted badly then?"He added, frowning as she nodded her head once again. Tyler sighed deeply, wrapped his arms around her again, and whispered, "I'm sorry Care-bear. He'll forgive you one day. Hopefully he'll forgive me also. We just need to give him time."He frowned, kissing her sad face.

"I know and I am going to give him time. Even if he doesn't forgive me from years from today, I'll wait for him. We did a really shitty thing and don't deserve his fogginess for now anyway."She said, frowning. "Well I have to get going, I have had a rough night. I really need to go feed before I kill someone."She joked, laughing. "Then I need to get drunk and fall asleep."She smiled weakly at him. "I just wanted to come speak with you. You deserved to be forgiven and not me avoiding you any longer."she kissed his lips. "I really did love you Tyler, and I am glad we are friends once again."She whispered, pecked his lips once more, then backed away.

"I really loved you too Care."He whispered, touching his lips that were still wet from her kisses. "I hope to see you sometime soon. Maybe I can help you cross something off that list of yours, where we both can have some fun."He suggested, smiling at her.

"I'll let you know soon. Love you Ty."Caroline said, waving at him, then turning around, and jogged back to her car. Caroline hopped into her car, honked at him, waved at him once again and drove home. When she got home she did what she told Tyler she would do. She drank a blood bag, drank a glass of vodka, then went to bed.

TBC: Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm really having a blast writing this one. Don't forget to check out my other story. Its silly and fun just like this one! It has no title and is labeled 'Working on a title'. Read and review please. Thanks.


	5. 3 Have a Girls night with Bonnie

Part 5:

3. Have a girls night with Bonnie.

The next day Caroline was still very emotionally and needed her best friend, so she decided to call up Bonnie. She purposely chose not to call Elena also, she honestly didn't want the human around. She needed her closest friend and didn't want anybody else around. She told her friend that she really needed her today, asked if they could maybe order dinner, have a few drinks and have a sleep over. Caroline didn't tell Bonnie what was going on, ignored the girls questions and told her she would answer any questions later on, but that she needed some girl time with her and her alone.

Caroline was glad that her friend didn't ask her why she didn't want Elena to hang out with them. She didn't have a real good reason, she just didn't want Elena to spend the night with them. Caroline has always liked Bonnie more, got along with her better also. Caroline feels that Elena is quite selfish most of the time and she isn't always the best friend, nor sibling. Caroline is far from prefect, she is a bloody vampire for goodness sake, but the blond girl didn't choose this life, she was forced into it. Elena has always been selfish in Caroline's opinion. This night had nothing to do with Elena, it was Caroline's personal life, her problems, and she didn't think that Elena would be much support. She always hated when Caroline got together with Matt, then hurt him and got with Tyler.

Caroline shook her head out of her thoughts, then went to get ready for her evening with her friend. She didn't need to worry about other problems that would bring her down even worst. She had enough on her plate right now. So she took a quick shower, scrubbing her body clean with cinnamon shower gel, then used her watermelon shampoo and conditioner. Once she was clean, she shaved her legs and under her arm-pits quickly. She then rinsed off her body, shut off the water, grabbed her large towel outside of the shower, wrapped it around herself and left her shower. She then placed a smaller towel around her hair, so her long blond curls would dry faster.

Caroline walked into her bedroom that was connected to her bathroom, and browsed thru her outfits while drying off. She wasn't really sure what was appropriate to wear tonight. The vampire nearly grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, but then laughed about how odd that would be. She didn't want to wear anything 'too plain', because lets face it even if she was having a miserable day, she was still Caroline Forbes and had to look her most fabulous. Caroline bit her lip going thru her closest, then sighed with frustration when she still didn't know what to wear.

"Care you don't have to look too perfect tonight. You are miserable and you are going to be even more miserable later on with all of the drinking that you plain on doing tonight."Caroline mumbled under her breath, then frowned. Caroline nodded her head, then decided that she would wear jeans tonight, but not blue holey jeans like most teenagers would wear, she would wear her cute skinny black jeans with a decent enough top. She'd also bring a sweater with them incase it was cold. Caroline grabbed her jeans, then browsed thru her shirts, found a purple and bring cute long sleeve shirt that had sparkles. She grabbed her sneakers and her black fluffy sweater with pink, blue and purple hearts and stars, then left her closest, walking to her under garment drawer, grabbed a pair of matching panties and bra, along with some socks.

Caroline knew that her friend would be at her house very soon, so she decided to get dress as fast as possible. She placed her outfit for the night on the couch, then sat down next to her clothes, dried off as best as she could. Caroline then slid into her panties, then her jeans and slid them up over her bum, zipping and buttoning them. Caroline then placed on her bra. Caroline slipped her socks and shoes on, then stood up walking to her make-up table, sitting down. Caroline grabbed her sparkly purple brush and started working on her hair, brushing it, then placing her hair up with a black clip. Once her hair was perfect, she worked on her eyes. Putting on some light eye-shadow, she decided not to wear any mascara tonight because she knew she'd be crying her eyes out all night long. She ignored her eye-liner also, then put a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks, then slipped on some lip-gloss.

Caroline then walked back over to the couch, slid on her shirt, then her sweaters. She grabbed her black and pink purse, making sure she had her keys, wallet and cell phone with her. Then the vampire sprayed her body with perfume to make her smell even more good. Caroline checked her reflection, sighing. Usually when she saw that she looked lovely she would be excited and happy, but there was no smiling girl looking back at her in the mirror tonight, instead the girl was frowning.

The blond vampire knew that tonight was going to be hard for her in more then one way. Not only was she going to tell Bonnie what happened with Matt and Tyler, but also she wanted to try to talk with her dead father. On top of all of that she wanted to talk to her about Elena, telling her the reasons why she didn't want to invite her and hope the witch wasn't angry with her. Caroline isn't stupid, she has always known that Bonnie was closer with Elena, but she was friends with the witch also and it was her night. Call her selfish but she needed her best friend tonight, but then 'Little Ms. Perfect' did.

Caroline heard her door-bell ring, then left her bedroom, closing it behind her and jogged downstairs. She opened up the door, seeing Bonnie wearing a black pretty little dress, she half smiled at her friend, then pulled her into her house and immediately into a big hug. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you came tonight."She mumbled.

Bonnie pulled back arms length from Caroline and frowned at her. "Whats going on Care?"She asked, patting her friends back gently. "Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything right sweety?"She asked, hugging her once again, then pulling back from her friend and walking into the house, shutting it behind her. "Lets go sit down and we can talk alright?"She asked, smiling softly at her friend.

"No not yet. Lets get some food and drinks in us first alright."Caroline suggested, smiling sadly at her friend. "I have lots to say and I need to drink a little first. Besides we both need to eat dinner and I don't want to ruin our night too badly before we are both fed."

"Hopefully by fed you mean human food."Bonnie joked, ignoring her friends glare. "Joking Care. Alright we'll go eat something, have a glass or two of drink and then talk some while we eat. Do you want to go to Mystic Grill?"She asked.

Caroline was about to tell her friend that she loved the idea, then bit her lip, shaking her head no. She can't go to the grill tonight, Matt was probably there or even Tyler. She couldn't face them tonight, especially Matt and if Matt and Tyler were both there together Caroline would have a melt down. "No why don't we just order some pizza or something and eat here. I have alcohol here."She said.

"You do since when?"Bonnie asked.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question."Caroline mumbled, smiling shamelessly at her friend. The vampire new that her friend would not appreciate hearing that she brainwashed the man at the liquor store, compelling him and stealing bottles of alcohol. Besides her mother would kill her if she found out. She didn't need to worry about whether her mum or a scary, angry witch was going to stake her. No thank you.

Bonnie eyed her friend suspiciously long and hard, then took a deep breath, nodding her head. "Alright you are probably right. So we'll order a few pizzas. Want wings, breadsticks or something sweet?"She asked.

"You can get whatever you want. My mom bought a cake the other day and there are still some left and I was planning on having a slice of that."Caroline said.

"Sounds good. So what kind of pizza?"Bonnie asked.

"Pepperoni, bacon, black olives, shrooms and whatever you would like is fine with me."She smiled, "No onions please."

"That is fine with me. I'll order our pizza while you make up some drinks Care."Bonnie said, grinning, taking out her phone. She then strolled down her list to the one and only pizza shop in Mystic Falls, then called them.

"Alright catch you in a few." Caroline said, going into the kitchen, grabbing two glasses, filled them with crushed ice, watermelon vodka and some fruit punch. While Caroline was getting their drinks ready she heard Bonnie placing their food order for a large extra cheese pizza and a large pizza with the toppings that she chose. Caroline was not surprised when Bonnie also got an order of cheesy bread and two large coke bottles.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, after getting the total, then grabbed her wallet, getting her money out. "Hey all done Care."She said, hopping up on a barstool at the Island. "I'm glad you called me tonight, we haven't hung out in awhile."She added, grabbing the drink that Caroline slid over to her. She took a sip of her drink, smirking at the fruity taste. "Delicious!"

"You know I make the best alcoholic drinks in Mystic Falls!"Caroline grinned, taking a big sip out of her drink also.

"I wouldn't say that around Damon."Bonnie snorted, sipping her drink once more.

Caroline chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "Its true though. Even he loves my daiquiris!"She giggled, sipping her drink.

Bonnie loved that her friend was smiling and laughing and hated to bring up the topic that was going to ruin the night, but she knew something was going on and that her friend really needed her there was another reason other then girl bonding. "What is going on Care? What happened?"She asked, watching her friends smiling face turn into a frown. Bonnie sighed, took another sip of her drink, then placed the cup on the counter. "You know you can tell me anything right? That I wouldn't say anything to anybody at all."

Caroline looked at her friend then sighed, "Not even Elena?"She mumbled.

Bonnie looked at her friend strangely, frowning. "I would never break your trust by telling Elena something. She is our best friend, I love her dearly, but I love you too. I'd never go running to her, telling her your secrets. You should know that!"She said, sighing.

"I'm sure if Iaccidentally killed Jermey you would go running to Elena in a heartbeat."Caroline muttered, drinking her liquored drink.

Bonnie glared at her friend, "No actually I would probably kill you first. No offense."She stated, running her fingers thru her hair. "Why are we talking about Jeremy? Did you hurt him?"She asked, in an accusing tone.

Caroline huffed and puffed, folding her arms over her chest, giving her best friend a scowl. "Of course I did not hurt Jeremy!"She scolded. 'Besides Jer isn't the Gilbert I would ever want to harm.'She thought. "Why would I want to hurt Jer? I was just joking. I was also stating a fact too."She rolled her eyes.

"Alright I was just making sure. I'd be hurt if you harmed Jer. Besides its my job to be in control of the vampires in town."Bonnie stated, ignoring Caroline's snort.

"Tell that to Damon."Caroline joked. She then grabbed her drink and took another sip of it.

Caroline then hopped onto a barstool and swung her legs back and forth, playing with a curl. "I don't want you running your mouth to Elena as soon as you leave. I have things that I have to say that I don't need Elena knowing. Not that they are bad things, its just my life, my personal business and Elena doesn't need to know every fucking thing going on in my life."She scowled.

"What is this about Elena? Why your shitty attitude towards her? She is our best friend."Bonnie said. "And I meant what I said earlier, I will not tell Elena anything."She said, taking a small sip of her drink. "Though I don't understand why she isn't here and why you don't want her to know what is going on in your life. Especially seeing she is one of your good friends Care."

Caroline rolled her eyes, sighing, "She just doesn't need to know everything Bon. Okay? Besides I know she'll judge me and try to get up in my business, making me feel even more bad about what is going on. I am already down and don't need anymore stress, I have enough reasons to be feeling guilty and don't need 'her' to make me feel worst."She frowned. "If she knows, then she'd tell The Salvatore's, her brother and everyone else and its my life. Not hers."

"Alright alright Care I promise once again not to say anything to Elena. You can trust me, really."Bonnie said, gently.

Caroline sighed, "Thank-you Bon. Really."She whispered, frowning. "I really don't need any 'I told you so's' from her or even you by the way."She said, sipping her fruity drink.

"Whats wrong?"Bonnie asked.

Caroline continued toying with her curls and sighed. "Well I'll tell you the good news right now."She said, half smiling, "I forgave Tyler last night. I even bought him a silly stuffed animal and bought him a card writing sappy shit in it also. It was so hard seeing him and forgiving him, the real hard part was being in his arms."She said, frowning, then added, "Knowing it was most likely going to be the last time I'd ever get to be into his arms again. That was so hard for me." She felt embarrassed when her eyes became all teary eyed, she wiped them away.

Bonnie rubbed her back gently, "Aw care I'm sorry that it was a hard night for you sweety, but it was something that you had to do. I am proud of you."She smiled. "It is always good to forgive people, or at least 'try' to forgive people when they hurt you."

Caroline sniffled, "Thanks. I know but it was hard."She whispered, frowning. "I really did love him and I am going to miss him."

"If you love him why are you certain that it was the last time you'd be in his arms?"Bonnie asked.

Caroline sighed, shrugging her shoulders, then unclipped her hair, running her fingers thru her curls. "I don't know. It isn't really something that I can explain to you Bon,its just something that happened. You would have to be there to know what I mean. It honestly felt like a goodbye. That it was the ending of our chapter. Even if we both love each other and didn't want to unwrap our arms around each other, even though I was crying and Tyler was saddened by our situation...it just happened."She frowned. "It was our goodbye."She whispered. "It was something that needed to be done, I guess so that both of us could eventually find happiness in our future."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "that doesn't even make any damn sense Care!"She groaned.

"I'm sorry I can't explain it anymore then I already have."Care said.

"Did you two admit that you loved each other before you left?"Bonnie asked, still confused.

"It wasn't something we had to say, we already know the truth. That we loved each other." Care said.

"Anyway that was not the only thing that I did last night."She frowned. "Forgiving Tyler was on my bucket list, one of the important things that I have to do, but there was another important and very serious thing that I wanted to do also."

Bonnie arched her eyebrows,"Is this about Matt?"She asked.

Caroline nodded her head, "Yes I went to see Matt and we talked for awhile. I confessed to him everything that happened and why I chose Tyler over him and apologized, explaining that Tyler and I never meant for him to get hurt, and that I did love him so much."

"Then what happened?"Bonnie asked, frowning. This was always a crappy situation to be in. She was close with Caroline and Matt.

"Matt yelled at me, basically told me that he really did love me and what Tyler and I did to him was unforgivable. That we broke his heart. He doesn't hate me but he isn't ready to forgive me. He wants time."She frowned. "It hurt but I was not expecting anything. Just because I forgave Tyler for nearly killing me, doesn't mean that Matt was going to forgive me for betraying him and choosing his best friend over him. It was my choice to forgive Tyler. This is his choice. I really hurt him, I wasn't only his girlfriend but his good child hood friend." Once Caroline was done she had more tears slipping down her face, she wiped them off her pale face, then chugged her drink. Wiped away more fresh tears on her face.

"I know its tough honey but you did hurt him. You just need to do what he asks and give him some time. He'll forgive you eventually. I know he will."Bonnie stated, half smiling. She was nearly positive that he would forgive Caroline. "I Mean he forgave Elena and look what she did to him?"Bonnie added.

"Ya but what I did was worst."Caroline whispered.

"You are right it was worst, but the thing is you know that. You maned up, you didn't intentionally hurt him and as much as I love Elena and treasure my friendship with her, she didn't man up. She didn't care for Matt's feelings and ditched his friendship for months. Months that she was dating Stefan. That isn't how a friendship works."Bonnie said, scowling into her glass, then sipped it. "It takes two to tangle, well it takes two to be a friend also."

"You are right!"Caroline said, "no wonder I always loved you more then Elena."She grinned.

"It wasn't because you and Elena always go after the same men?"Bonnie asked, snorting.

Caroline playfully scowled at her, then slapped Bonnie's arm lightly, "Hey that was so fucked up!"She pouted.

"It may have been fucked up as you say but its also the truth."Bonnie said, grinning.

Before Caroline could respond to her friend her door bell rang, before Caroline stood up to walk to the door, her friend did just that. Walked to the door and paid, then brought their dinner to the Island, setting the boxes down.

"That smells delicious!"Caroline said.

"Mmm hmmm it sure does."Bonnie said, smirking.

Caroline went to get two glass plates and two glass cups. She fulled the clean cups with crushed ice, then poured them both some coke, placed a shot or two of vodka in their drinks. Caroline brought their cups and plates to the Island, sat them down. Then went to get a bunch of napkins and some ranch dressing and hot sauce, placing them down as well. She waited for Bonnie to take some pizza, then Caroline grabbed two slices and a slice of breadstix.

Caroline poured some ranch on her plate, poured a few drops of hot sauce in her ranch, then dipped her pizza into the sauces. She took a bite, chewed, then moaned. "Tastes even more delicious then it smelt!"She said, in a dreamy voice.

Bonnie snorted with food in her mouth. "Care it always tastes like this. It never gets better, never gets worst."She laughed, eating more pizza.

Caroline took a huge bite of her pizza, chewed it, then swallowed. She then drank a huge sip of her coke. "Hey I am just glad that I can still tolerate human food. Not all vampires eat human food, especially as much as I do. I would have missed eating the most out of my human life. I love food!"She laughed. "And in Twilight the vampires gagged when-ever they ate real food."

"Well Twilight vampires suck."Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "I mean why is everyone loving Bella?"

"I know right! She makes me want to puke all over her face."Caroline said, laughing. "The vampire men are hot, as well as Jacob Black."She grinned.

"Im just glad that you guys don't sparkle."Bonnie said, smirking. "Though I must admit I would love to see Damon Salvatore's sparkling ass."She laughed.

Caroline fell off of her stool, landing on the floor, in a fetal position giggling her ass off. "What the hell Bon! Warn me next time."She laughed some more, with tears falling down her face. Caroline then sat up, wiping her teary face, smirking, "I would so kill to see that!"

Bonnie laughed with her friend, then playfully glared at her, "If you kill I may have to take you out."

Caroline snorted, "I can so take you witch!"She smirked.

"That is very cute that you think that but the truth is you really can't take me. Damon can't even handle a witches powers."Bonnie smirked. "That is the only time I can get the vampire to beg for me, when I give him one of my famous 'witchy migraines'."She laughed.

Caroline glared at her friend, "You better never give me one of those!" She then stood up from the ground, sat back down and got back to eating.

"I won't unless you give me no choice."Bonnie said, eating her pizza.

Caroline sipped her drink, then smiled at her friend. "You know besides for all of the emotional talk and the crying I am having a good time. I am glad you came over."She said, stuffing her face with a huge bite of cheesy bread. "We should do this more often."She added. 'Without Elena.'She added.

"We will."Bonnie said, smiling. "Maybe Elena can come hang out with us next time?"She suggested.

Caroline frowned, looked away, then sighed. "She doesn't always have to be around us when we hang out you know?"She said.

"I never said that she did."Bonnie said, frowning.

"Its just that you two hang out all of the time without inviting me. And most of the time its about serious super-natural things that you and the Salvatore brothers are cooking up some type of plan. And I am actually a vampire you know, it just hurts that you all don't always include me. So I don't only not get included to things that I should be included on since I am a vampire, but you two always hang out by yourselves, not even thinking to asking me. Is it just so much that I would want to hang out with my true best friend all alone?"Caroline asked, frowning.

"I didn't know you felt that way Care."Bonnie whispered. She bit her lip not knowing what else to say, because everything Caroline just said to her was true. They did leave her out of lots of things. "Damon is usually in charge though, not us."She added, lamely.

Caroline snorted, "Still do you ever ask why isn't Caroline there? Why don't we invite her? Maybe she can help because 'I don't know' maybe since she is a fucking vampire!"She roared.

"I'm sorry Care! We don't think that you would 'want' to help. Next time I will be sure to text or call you with a heads up."Bonnie said, sipping her drink.

"It sucks being left out and not being trusted."Caroline whispered. She took another bite of her pizza, then sipped her coke.

"Alright we'll invite you next time and you and I can start spending time without Elena always around. I'll also be sure to invite you more often when Elena and I are spending some girly time together."Bonnie said, smiling at her friend.

"You don't have to do that."Caroline mumbled, playing with her pizza crust. "Anyway I didn't invite you over here to fight. I have enough shit going on in my life right now and don't need to be fighting with my best friend."She said, frowning.

"Alright you are right. I don't want to fight with you so ya lets change the subject."Bonnie agreed.

The girls continued eating there pizza, drinking and chatting. They then took the party into Caroline's living room, along with some marble cake with cream cheese frosting and some more fruity drinks. They stopped talking about serious things that would make each other cry, started talking about their child hood and other topics that made them both laugh. They ended up having a great night together and both crashed in Caroline's bedroom, sharing a bed together.

TBC:

AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Keep on reviewing please. ENJOY!

Please review! I am dying to know what people think of this story! I know its sad right now but I wanted to write the sadder parts first, then the more fun/funny scenes later on. I know you all are loving my truth or dare story. This is going to be just as wacky and fun too:) So please review! Maybe let me know which one on the list you are anxious with me writing next? Maybe I will, maybe I won't.


End file.
